Kung Fu Princess
by Chrissy Mullins
Summary: Melody hides her secret life for a long time and may her secret life be a new hero with help from her new friend, Po. This is my first fanfic. Please no bad comments
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, life can be adventures or very dull. In my case, life seems extremely dull.  
I live almost outside of Chinatown in San Francisco (of course I'm not Chinese). My parents work at a Chinese grocery shop. Also, they could understand and speak Chinese for the customers if the speak the language. I go to a regular high school in San Francisco with my friends, Sue and Tammy. For an interesting place, it's very dull to me.

Each month, after school, I would go to the public library with my friends. Sue and Tammy would always get books about any kind of animal, but I always get books about Chinese legends. One day, in March, Tammy and Sue read about wild cats and dogs. I've picked a book called **_Legend of the Dragon Princess_**. As I open the book, Sue exclaimed, "Hey Mel, it's you!" I looked at the picture carefully. The girl in the picture looked like eighteen years old, also,  
having medium length, brown hair and green eyes. I was puzzled for a bit thinking it was actually me. "That can't be Mel, she doesn't know Kung Fu." Tammy explained. "Yeah, I guess." I said silently to myself.

After we got our books checked out, we went in our separated ways. I looked at the big clock on the corner and saw it was 3:25. I was almost late for meeting Master Zuo, a friend of mine. I got on my bike and pedaled as hard as I can to Master Zuo's place.

One minute till I need to be at Master Zuo's place, I finally got there and I climbed the twenty steps to his door. I rang the door bell and a short man with white hair approached the door.  
"Right on time." He said. I entered his house, as always, I see the red and gold walls and a wood floor. "Have you been practicing, Melody?' Master Zuo asked." Yes Master Zuo.", I answered as I put my backpack down on the ground."Well let's see what you have accomplished."Master Zuo stated as he put many wood boards on cement blocks all over the room.

I went to a resting position, and then the real action started. This is something that I can do very well, Kung Fu. I was like a crazy person but very skilled, and I've only done it for a month. No one knows of me with his talent except Master Zuo. Finally, all the boards were broken in half. Then Master Zuo said, "Very well, my dear, you are ready." Those words stopped my world for a moment when he said those words. I asked him, "What do you mean that I'm ready." Then he had a look on his face, like he was keeping a secret "Nothing, my child", he answered, but in my mind was thinking that he was hiding something.

"Anyway, I have a question about this legend I've got at the library today." I asked to change the subject. "Is it about the Furious Five or the Dragon Warrior?" he asked "Well... no.  
It's about the Dragon Princess." I answered. Then he had that same face, just like the one I saw earlier. Then he finally answered, "This is a legend that you need to find out for yourself." I was confused. Why did I need to figure it out? I didn't know what was going on.

I was about to speak until the clock started to ring at 4:00. "I got to go home, Master Zuo." I said as I was on my way out. "Farewell, Melody." he responded. "Bye." I said as I went through the door.

I pedaled on my bike home. At the time, my mind was really thinking about Master Zuo's sayings. Finally, after fifteen minutes, I've arrived home. My home was like all the other homes on the block, tall, brick buildings, except the shop on the bottom of my house and there was a small, black balcony at my room window. Now I to clear my mind of my Kung Fu thoughts at the time, my parents hate it. Never really could understand why. I put my bike on the side of the building so no one could find it, but me. I entered the shop to get into my house. Then my mom spotted me, she had short blonde hair with green eyes and pale skin. She called out to me in a cheerful voice, "Hello, Mel. How was school?" "Hi, mom. Its ok, I guess. Same, dull school , I just half to do Biology homework, won't take long to do it." I responded in a quiet tone, but cheerful.

Then I went to the back door, which lead to the kitchen. I went through the kitchen and on my right was the stairs. Thirteen steps later, I when to my left, to the door, which lead to my room. I entered my small-medium room with jade green walls. I immediately when straight to my desk and started doing my homework. It only toke me about ten minutes.

After I was done, I went to my balcony and brought the book with me. For hours I read the book line by line, page by page, but I got nothing, I just don't understand what he meant. But after a while I started to draw in my sketch book which helps me relax of my frustration. I wish there was a way for me to understand it a little bit more, like as if it just came to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours went by so quickly that I never knew it was already 6:30. I was still on the balcony but watching the sun. The sky changed from a sky blue to a blood red with orange. Then my dad yelled out in a deep tone, "Mel, dinner's on the table!" I always forget that my parents close the shop at 6:00 and dinner is ready a 6:30ish. "Coming.", I responded. I came through my window,to my room and went down the stairs to the dining room. The dining room was straight ahead,  
just past of the kitchen.

When I finally enter the cream yellow room, I sat down at the end of the rectangular table. I looked down to the table and saw that we were having noodle soup. I wined in my head,  
"Every Friday of March, we always have noodle soup for dinner." I tried to hide my hate of the soup from my parents. "So, what book did you get from the library, Mel?" my dad asked. I knew that my parents knew that I go to the library with my friends. "Well I picked a book about a Chinese legend called **_The Dragon Princess_**." "That sounds interesting. What is it about?" my mom asked. "It's about a girl warrior that fights Kung Fu with the Furious Five and..." Before I could finish, my dad, a tall, brown hair and eyed man, stood up and yelled, "KUNG FU! You know that we don't except that in this house!" "But it's interesting once you get to know it." I argued. "I don't care! Go to your room and promise to never to do Kung Fu!" My dad ordered.  
Of course in my mind I was saying "Too late." I left and went straight to my room. At least I didn't half to eat the soup.

I stayed in my room, lying on my bed for a long period of time. It was silent until I heard three, quick knocks at my door. I replied, "Come in." It was my mom. "Melody, I want to give you your dinner." She said silently and sweetly with the soup in her hands. "Thanks." I replied in low tone. My mom saw my face, filled with sadness. She knew that something was wrong.  
She came up and asked me what was wrong. My mind was empty. I couldn't say anything. "You know we are just trying to protect you because we love you." She said to me. I can always tell she knows how I feel. But I can't tell her about my secret. I remained silent. "Well you need your sleep." She spoke when the clock was 8:00. "Well, goodnight." She said as she left the room.  
Once again, silent than ever and never replied back. I've tried to get my day out of my head for the rest of the night.

That night, a dream, like I never had, came to me. It was confusing. I saw Master Zuo, at his house. He was at the very center of the room I practices, meditating. Then a noise came, a loud thud to be exacted. Then warriors, ten to fifteen of them, came and surrounded the room, he was all by himself. He started to fight when some wrong happened. I saw nothing else. I continued my dreamless sleep thinking that it was just a dream.

Morning came to me when my cell phone rang in a Chinese ring tone. I was wondering "Who is calling me at 7 in the morning?" I answered it and spoke in a drowse voice, "Hello." 'Hello. Is this a Melody Johnson and do know Master Zuo?" A man asked on the phone. "Yes and yes. Is everything ok?" I replied back. I didn't know if it was good or bad news, but I can tell in his voice that something was wrong. "No, I"m sorry. Master Zuo died in the night; we don"t know what had happened to him. My crew and I are at his house right now and there are some items for you." He answered, "Will you receive them, please?" "Yes, I'll be there in 20 minutes" I replied to him with tears running slowly down my cheeks. "All right." He said. Then I hang up.  
I just could not believe that he is dead. A friend of mine, gone forever.

I got out of bed and got dress into my red V-neck T-shirt and a pair of jeans, I got a zip-up gray sweatshirt on because it was raining, a light sprinkle.I grabbed my shoes on and headed out the door. I went through the shop and my dad said "We're you going?" "I'm just going out to Sue's place, only be there for a bit." I answered. He nodded his head and I went on. I grabbed my bike and rode it to Master Zuo's place.

Fifteen minutes went as I got there, five minutes earlier than I stated. I saw that the police was there, they were loading his stuff in to the truck. Then one of the police men spoke, "You must be Melody." I recognized his voice from the phone. "Yes." I said in a hushed tone. "Here,  
he wanted you to have these." He replied as he gave me a note, an envelope, and a scroll.  
"Thanks." I said as I left the scene. I didn't want my emotions to come to me.

Then I went to a little park, only three blocks away from my house. As I sat on the bench,  
I read the note, it said;

_"Melody,_

_ Please give this scroll to Master Shifu; it's important that he gets it._

_ You may open the envelope, but never open the scroll. Please forgive me of the death I'm about to face._

_ You were one my best students and a friend to me. _

_Sign, Master Zuo. P.S. Watch out for a warrior named Mei Tong, she is very dangerous."_

I open the envelope just like he said. Inside the envelope, there was a necklace, a jade green, and heart-shape pendent with a silver chain. I was starting to think that it may be my fault for his death to not help him if think that dream I had been real. So I said to myself, "I'm never doing Kung Fu again." And I kept it for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

In the month of May, two years and month after Master Zuo's death, things have gone downhill for me especially me not doing Kung Fu. At the time, I was depress for thinking of want to tell of my secret but my mind won't let me, no reason why. My parents and friends were confused of my situation. Well, anyways the scroll that Master Zuo gave me to give to Master Shifu, I've tried to find him but I couldn't. I've looked all over Chinatown, twice. I didn't know where to look.

One night I was working on my speech for the graduation in June, I know it's early,  
but _"to be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late."_ As Master Zuo always said when I started Kung Fu, plus everyone I knew, parents, teachers, and many others. I was halfway done until my mom, without knock, complained, "Melody, its 11:00." "Mom, I'm just halfway done. Can't I finish it now?" I asked. "No. I don't even care that your 18, now go to bed." She argued with me. "Fine." I said silently in a low tone. Then my mom left. Right now just can't remember went she was a happier person.

I did what mom said. I looked in my drawers and pulled out a pair of baggy black pajama pants and a loose, dark blue shirt, I had the necklace still on my neck, I haven't take it off since I've got two years ago.  
As soon as I put them on, I went under my yellow green, puffy blankets and laid my head on a white puffy, pillow. And I immediately fell asleep into a non peaceful sleep.

Hours went by, and I was deep into a non dreamful dream. But then, I had a dream like I had two years ago but a different theme. For some reason someone entered my room, through the window. No sound of the window breaking, if it did then I would wake up. Anyway, someone was taking me away, but from whom or to where?

Morning came as golden rays of light shine at me. When I woke up, it was very confusing for me. This room I was in was like jail cell, with gray, brick walls with black metal bars on the window and a wooden door. My mind started to race with questions, but one came out of my mouth, "What's going on here?" "I believe I can answer that." A mysterious woman voice answered. I turned around and saw a snow leopard woman. "I know everything about you." She said to me as if she wanted to be friends, but I wasn't convinced. "Who are you?" I asked again. "I am a warrior that you never seen before. I am Mei Tong." She stated. Then I started to remember the note from Master Zuo, two years ago, about, bewaring of Mei Tong. Then I started to run for the door, but she got in my way. "You are not getting away. Now stay here and be a good little girl." Mei Tong said angrily and went out the room. She locked the door so I won't get out. I got furious a silently said to myself, "I got to get out of there."

I looked on the bars on the window; I knew I was strong enough to bend the bars so that I can slip though. I grabbed the two middle bars and bend them big enough for me. Before I left, I saw my forest green backpack was at the corner, I was thinking that she did this on purpose. I looked into my bag and found the scroll was there. I grabbed it and slid it out of the window first,  
and then I went. I double checked to see if it was safe and silently glided through the field. When I've gone only halfway through the field, I heard low tone gongs, loud enough to start a commotion. I figured that Mei Tong had found out I've got way, because I've saw figures behind me.  
So, what do I do? I ran!

I ran as fast as I can, but they were getting closer to me. I've tried to get them off my tail, but nothing would work even if I've tried to lose to a small village I went past. I ran as long as I could until I sited the stair. There were so many, like a thousand steps. The stairs lead to some kind a temple; it was hard to tell because it was so high up. So I started to climb stairs for my life. But no madder if I was thirty steps more than Mei Tong, she was on my tail. So, I toke larger steps, literally leaping, to get to the top faster.

Finally, after a long way, I made it to the top. I ran to the red, wooden doors to get some help, but they wouldn't open, they were locked. Then I saw Mei Tong, getting closer. I had to find a way to get in. then I saw a tree, near the wall and a branch that reach over the wall. I went to the tree and started to climb. I went over the wall and landed perfectly on the ground. I sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall. I was all out of breath, hoping for a miracle to help me. Now I finally realized that I'm not in San Francisco anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on the ground, all out of breath. Then I heard an "Ahem." I looked up and saw an old red panda man, almost like Master Zuo. "Oh. I'm so sorry for coming here without permission, but Mei Tong is after me." I explained of intruding. "Mei Tong?" He asked as if he heard her name before. "Yes." I said all out of breath. "Go into the Jade Palace. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior will take care of this." He commanded me to do. While I was going to the place I foolishly stopped and asked, "Wait, who?" I may have heard those names before.  
"Just go!" he responded.

I continued to run to the Palace, but before I could get a quarter of the way there, Mei Tong grabbed my wrist; close to breaking it. I didn't know if it was over for me. Then a tiger woman pushed Mei Tong so hard that she let go of my wrist. I returned to running to the safety of the Palace. When I finally went inside the palace, I looked at the room for a bit, I recognized it right way from one of the legends I read at the library, the Hall of Warrior with all of the weapons, from Master Flying Rhino's Armor to the Sword of Hero. But then my mind came back on the fight, I went back to the large doors and looked through a small crack which I got a view of Kung Fu action. My memories came back to me of how I used to do it so well and graceful. But I had promised myself that I would never it again.

The fight latest for only seven minutes, I came out went it was officially cleared. I walked so slowly, shyly down the steps. I approached the old man I met first. He asked, "Now, what is your purpose of being in China?" "I really don't know why I'm... in China?"I answered with a hint of confusion. "Yes."He stated. "Well I'm guess I'm not San Francisco anymore."I sighed. "San Francisco?"He asked in confusion. "Yes, it's my home and I don't know why I'm here." I told him. "Do you know Master Zuo and Kung Fu?" He asked with curiosity. "Yes and no. Why are you asking these questions?" I asked him .I didn't know what he was going on about."Well,  
Master Zuo was a friend of mine, and both of you live in the same city." He answered. Then my mind was spinning. Could he be Master Shifu? The person I was looking for. I asked to see if it was him, "Are you Master Shifu?" "Yes." Shifu answered. "One second, please." I said to him while I was looking in my bag for the scroll.

"Master Shifu, I have something for you, from Master Zuo." I said to him as gave him the scroll. Shifu received the scroll, opening it slowly and carefully. While he was reading, I saw that he had a surprised face on him. Something was going on and I want to know. "Melody, you can stay here as long as you please. These are the Furious Five; Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis. And this is the Dragon Warrior, Po."He said in delight. I bow to them and they responded to that. "Monkey, will you show her to her room?" he asked Monkey. "Yes Master." Monkey said as he toke me to my room.

We arrived to a small temple, on top of a small, grasses mountain, which it only has one the red wooden doors opened, it looked like I was in a fairy tale. I felt like being a princess. Red and gold on the wall. Just breathe taking. I was about to thank him, but he had vanished. I walked on my flat bed, which confused me for it was flatter than I usually see, but it had red with gold sheets and a white, fluffy pillow. Anyway, I pulled the silky, red blinds away and through a wide window, saw a view most spectacular. Mountains peaking over others, plus a beautiful yellow orange sunrise. But for some reason, I remembered seeing this site but it's impossible. I've never been here before and not in San Francisco.

Meanwhile, someone was coming from behind, entering my room. It was Po. I didn't hear him because I was deep into my thoughts, until I heard a loud, "Ahem." I turned around and apologized in a soft tone, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." "It's ok. I just came to send a message from Shifu. He said for you to go to the Training Hall in an hour." "Alright. Thank you." I said as I returned to the window. Po was about to speak but he was stuttering to get the right word out until he finally stated, "Melody, if you need me, I'll help you out." "Alright. You don't really need to call me that, call me Mel." I responded to him. Po nodded as left my room.

When he left, my heart was wondering why he was stuttering at that moment,  
maybe he is a shy guy. I don't know. Anyway, I looked into my bag to check if I some extra clothes. I did. There was so many colorful clothes that it would last me for a week or more. I grabbed some clothes for me to wear at the Training Hall, even though I'm not doing Kung Fu.


	5. Chapter 5

It was five minutes after an hour that I was suppose come to the Training Hall. Anyway,  
Shifu was watching the Furious Five and Po training and waiting for me to come. "Where is that girl?" He asked to himself when he was about to lose his patients. Then he finally demanded,  
"Po, go out and find Melody." "Yes, Shifu." Po said as he went for the doors. But before he could touch the door, I arrived in a blue jean Capri's with a blue green shirt, slamming the door wide open and shouting all out of breath, "I'm here!" Po bounces from the door and hit the wall.  
Then he came charging at me and I went to the other wall, but I didn't come back like Po. Po saw what happen and checked to see if I was alright. I was fine; really, I can deal with pain like that. Po asked, "Are you alright?" I could really tell that he really care for me when he asked those word, like a true friend. "Yeah, I'm fine, it was really my fault." I responded back.

I got up and went quickly walked towards Shifu. I bowed to him and explained, "I'm really sorry that I'm late. I couldn't find this place." I say that he was inpatient with me, but then he understood. "Let's talk." Shifu said to me with questions on his mind. "Are you sure that you don't know Kung Fu?" He asked me. He looked like he was trying to get into my secret; I still had to keep it hidden. I quickly responded, "Well, not really. I mean for fun, not for real,  
understand." He looked at me in a confused way, like I was speaking in another language. And he finally responded, "Let's start you off with this." From where his finger was pointing, it was an adversary. I was thinking, "Are you crazy? This is kids stuff." But then my mind was saying,  
"No, Mel. No Kung Fu." "Hit this." Shifu asked when I was in an argument with my thoughts and mind. When he said that, I froze. I saw everyone was watching me, waiting for me to begin.  
I didn't want to do it, but I hit it; very softly, barley even nudging it. "Try again, a little harder." Shifu suggested.

So, I hit it much harder than the first time. It nearly touched the floor. "Yes." I thought in my head, getting the old feelings back from the past. Well, it only lasted for a moment. It came back to me so fast that I didn't notice it. I went flying from the adversity to the training field. No one came to help me, even if they wanted to. I know that I'm not supposed do Kung Fu, so I had try and dodge the large objects charging at me. I've gotten hit a few times, just some bruises and small scars, but I lived. I can see that this reminded Po of his past.

When I got off the field, Shifu was stunned. It looked like he wanted some Kung Fu action from me, and he never got it. He wondered, "Impossible, Master Zuo said that you knew Kung Fu." I'm guessing that Master Zuo send him letters of my Kung Fu skills. I had to lie, "I only know him for dealing with deliveries from my parents shop." I actually did do deliveries to him before I did Kung Fu;  
it's just that I didn't tell him about the Kung Fu. "But he wrote in the letters that..." He wondered until I interrupted, "Well, maybe it's a different person with my name and I know for a fact, I will never do Kung Fu ever!" I lied in a loud voice as I left the Training Hall.

Shifu was very angry of my behavior towards him and the spirit of Kung Fu. He angrily stated to everyone, "Make sure that she never comes here again." I even heard him, every, single word. I ran straight to my room with tears in my in eyes. In my heart, I was wishing that I would have done Kung Fu and told the truth. My mind didn't care at all; it was like my mind had a mind of its own. It was like mind was taking over my heart.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened today; what I've said and me forbidden from the Training Hall. Then my heart started to think that I should explained my behavior to Shifu, but my mind thought that Shifu wouldn't even listen to me.

Later that evening, at 8:00, I decided to follow my heart and tell Shifu the truth. When I got to the bottom of the steps from my room, I started to hear voices from beyond; it was the Furious Five and Po. I hid behind a huge rock; I didn't want anyone to see me after the day that happened. I've overheard Tigress saying negative things about me like, "She is a disgraced to Kung Fu." Or from the other Furious Five saying, "She doesn't belong to the Jade Palace." But the only one that wasn't so negative like the others, it was Po. He was actually defending me. He was saying to them like, "Come on guys, I was like that when I started." But even if he tried to defend me, he always kept on losing the debate.

As soon as they left, I my mind was talking to me of not telling Shifu, he would of disagree anyways. But then my heart was saying to tell him, he will understand. They were arguing the entire time while I was trying to find where he is. But then their argument stopped when I was in front of the Training Hall. My memories came back to me. Tears, started to come rolling down, slowly to my cheeks. I had to get out of site of my past pain. I didn't know where but knew I had to be as far away as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while, I reach a place to get away from the pain. It was two peach trees on a cliff,  
one looked dead and other one was in blossom with peaches. I sat by the one that looked dead and started to cry. Then a voice echoed to me saying, "Melody." I lifted my head. I was curious of who it was. I never heard that voices, ever in my life. I stood up and asked to the voice, "Who are you?" "Turn around, my dear." The voice responded. I did as he said and I saw a very old tortoise. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" I asked in a silent tone. "I'm Master Oogway and I just wanted to see why you're upset." Oogway responded in a gentle voice.

I knew that I didn't want to lie again, so I answered truthfully, "I lied to Shifu that I didn't know Kung Fu, but I do." "Why did you lie to him in the first place?" Oogway asked. "It's just that living in a life were you had to keep it a secret for so long, really grows on you. My mind is always telling me to lie and don't tell anyone of it." I stated. "If that's what your mind says, what does your heart say?" He asked me again. "It says to tell my secret and they won't matter." I answered very clearly. "Then go to what your heart says and remember this saying,  
_'your mind may do the thinking, but your heart is where decisions are made.'_" Oogway quoted.  
I thought about it very carefully and said, "Thank you, Master Oogway." But he had vanished. I now realized that my heart needed to show and tell Master Shifu the truth.

As soon as I was about to leave, I started to hear footsteps approaching. I've started to hide behind the tree that looked dead. I really didn't want anyone to see me, but I saw that it was Po. I really didn't know why he was here in the first place. Well I just know that I had to talk to Shifu. But before I could take two steps, I've tripped on a root. My loud thud caused Po to jump.  
He was about ready to attack, until I appeared warring, "Whoa, whoa it's ok." "What's going on here?" Po curiously asked. "I was just walking around, sorry if I bother you." I apologized. "It's alright." Po responded.

Then I started to leave to Master Shifu, but then Po stopped me by asking, "Hey, what happened today?" Then mind was saying to not say anything about what had happened. This time, listen to it. "I really don't want to talk about it." I said silently to him. "Well... It's just that, you kind of reminded of me when I started."Po said as his memory of his past came to him.  
"Oh." I said as if it was a bad comment. He thought of what he said and try to clear of what he said, "But I got more damaged than you. I mean I was on fire, literally."I kind of giggle silently to myself. Then, I realized that I may have hurt his feelings and I apologized, "That wasn't funny. I'm sorry." But then he agreed, "Actually it is when you think about." Then the both of us chuckled. That probably the first time I've laughed in years. Then I said to him, "I got to get going." "Alright, goodnight." He responded silently. "Goodnight" I replied back in a silent tone.  
Then I continued to talk to Shifu.

"Why don't you believe me?" I asked Master Shifu, after I've told the entire truth and he didn't believe me. "Well you clearly stated that you never learned Kung Fu and now you are telling me that you actually do. That is why I don't believe you." Shifu responded. "But it's the truth. I'm sorry for lying in the first place, but then Master Oogway said..." I tried to explain until Shifu exclaimed, "Master Oogway, that can't be right." "What do you mean? I saw him with my own two eyes." I wondered. "It's just that... he past way about a year ago."He sighed.

At that moment, I was in a total shock. I just couldn't believe that I saw a dead person.  
But that's not important, I saw Shifu's face, it was in more of a shock than I was. But it had the same face as Master Zuo's when he told me that I was ready. I had to get the subject out of our heads. So, I finally asked him, "Please Shifu, give me two day to prove to you that I'm not lying." "Fine." Shifu agreed, but I misunderstood him and replied, "But, I...what?" "You can." When I heard those words, my heart was excited, I could wait to start. "You start when the first sun rises and end when the sun sets. Then when it's the third day at noon, you may prove to me that you weren't lying, but if you fail this test, then you are banished from the Jade Palace. Do you understand?" Shifu demanded. "Yes, Shifu and thank you." I thanked as I left the room. I went straight to my room with happy thought going through my head. As soon as I got there, I imminently went to bed to get an early start on my training.

That night, I was sleeping so peacefully then I ever did in two years. But then another dream was emerging to me like the ones that always seem to come true. In this dream, Shifu was meditating, silently and peacefully. Then a goose came to the room, it looked like he had bad news in his eyes. Shifu turned around and asked to the goose, "Zeng, what seems to be the problem." "Master, Mei is planning to invade the Jade Palace to get the girl."

As this was happening I seemed to be twisting and turning by this one seemed like a nightmare. Anyway, Shifu curiously asked, "When is it taking place?" "In three days, near noon." Zeng answered. Shifu thought about it, but for only a moment. Then he asked again,  
"How many of her warriors will she send?" "Three of her best warriors, Shifu." Zeng answered with caution. Shifu's voice rang through my dreams, he echoed, "Let no one know about this incident."


	7. Chapter 7

I finally woke up from the nightmare that I had. I don't know if this one would come true like the ones that I've have at the past. As I was trying to get that nightmare out of my head, I started to hear a woman's voice, she was singing peacefully. But I know that wasn't Mei Tong,  
Mei had a commanding kind of voice. But to be sure it wasn't her; I hid behind one of the tall,  
jade green pillar. I was right, this woman looked almost like me but she had hazel eyes and her hair was more of a dark chocolate brown. She was going to a baby basket. But for some reason,  
it was empty; she thought there is a baby there.

She was singing a lullaby so calm and peaceful like, _"You are my world, my darling.  
What a wonderful world I see."_ Something was confusing me with that song. I heard that tune before but that's impossible, I couldn't be from her. Then she continued _"You are the song I'm sing. You're my beautiful...Melody."_ That moment, it really stopped my world. To think that song was really for me. I closed my eyes and shouted, silently so that no one could hear me,  
"Make it stop, make it stop!" Then it did stop.

First it was the dreams that come true and now seeing things. I've started to think I was going mad. I had to get out of my room and went to the peach tree. As soon as I got there tears were running down my cheek. I was screaming in my head, "What's this curse that is on me?!" I finally went to my knees and cried, more than ever. Then another voice appeared, in an old male voice.

I had recognized it. I turned around and saw that it was Master Zuo. When I say him, I was filled with joy, but many questions ran through my head. I finally asked him, "Master Zuo,  
what's going on? I thought you pasted away." "I did, but this is a vision, your gift." He answered. I thought, "My visions are a gift?" Then I asked him about **_"my gift"_**, "But Master,  
why now?" "These are only necessary; you can see the dead of you of people you know for guidance. Also, these visions can show current or future events." He explained to me about the visions I get. Then my memory of the woman in my room, I didn't know who she was; so I asked him, "But the woman in my room, with the baby basket and singing a lullaby to it, who was she?" "That, my dear, you must find out for yourself." Master Zuo responded to me. Every time he tells me that, it just gets my thoughts into a big knot of confusion.

"Anyway, you need to start your training." Master Zuo changed the subject for the both of us. As I was trying to get that first confusion out of my head, my memories of it were even more tangled than the first. "Where do I start? It's been years since I've done it." I asked him with a hint of confusion to it. "You ask so many questions, little cricket. Just remember what I taught you." He answered it like being a teacher again. But my memory was a blur. He saw my face of confusion and said, "Use this to remember your past."

He tossed a polka-dot, black and white soccer ball at me. I caught it, which it was weird because it solid and he was a ghost vision. I thought about it real hard, and then my memory came back to me. Before I could thank him, he vanished. I was really starting to hate when people vanished before I could say thanks. Well at least I knew what to do to start my training,  
soccer was my key. I headed back to my room to start on my training at dawn.

Dawn had come and I was ready to train my old Kung Fu skills. I had to make sure that no one was watching me train. I wanted only Shifu to know of our deal that we've made. As I got to the Palace Arena, I started setting up for my training; setting the goal post and obstacles for a bit of challenge. Just like Master Zuo trained me when I started at the age of sixteen. Before I started, I did a few easy stretches.

After that, I've started to do some to juggle the ball on my knees. The old feeling came back, made me feel strong, yet graceful. Then the real action started for me, just like did two years ago. I was like a crazy person as I was in the air, kicking the to the goal, also doing my famous **_"air kicks"_** as I kicked the ball to the air then aiming it to the goal. I was screaming in my head positive things to keep me going. Sometimes, it may slip out and I to stop so no one could be curious of my activity.

But what I didn't know is that someone was watching me. Then, my vision came to me, showing of the person that was coming. It was blurry of who it is, but I know that someone was coming this way. I was ready to attack with my soccer ball. Then I asked to the person that I saw the shadow of, "Who are you?" The person didn't respond. I asked in a furious tone, "Who are you?" Nothing. Completely silent. I approached slowly to the figure, dribbling the ball slowly with me. "I'll ask you again. Who are you?" I asked again. No response. So, I kicked the ball hard to the figure. I figure that I got the person real good.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ow!" the voice exclaimed. I remembered that voice, the only one that was kind to me,  
Po. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were there. I thought you were someone else." I apologized. "It's ok. I've been hit worse." Po seemed to understand even though I kicked the ball pretty hard. "I heard some noises down here and I was wondering what was going on. Now I see you were kicking a ball around." He continued. "I wasn't just kicking a ball around, I was..."I explained until I remembered to not let anyone know about what I was doing. "What were you doing?" he asked me as I stopped talking. I remanded silent until my heart was saying, "Go on and tell him. It's ok." Then I went back to reality. "Umm... I was doing Kung Fu with a soccer ball." I told him silently. He looked at me with confusion. I thought I was in trouble now.

But that changed when he said, "This is a little different from a regular training." "Well,  
yeah. But that is how Master Zuo first taught me. Did you have any weird training when you first started?"I asked him to get the confusion out of this head. He thought about it for a second. Then this memory came back to him answered positively, "Shifu used to deal with food on me, but how does kicking a ball around help you with Kung Fu?"

Now I had to go deeper into my past. My memory was a bit blurry, until I saw me as a sixteen year old. Master Zuo stated, "This will help you with your kicking skills. If you accomplish this, you can do anything."

I went back to reality, I finally told him, "Just stand at the goal lines and I will show you."This plan was to show him how my Kung Fu style is. I showed him where he's supposed to go. Then I went seven feet away from him. "Alright, but I'm going to block that, no madder what." Po convinced. I knew that I could make it, so insisted, "Alright."

I toke two, slow steps back. I've started to do some juggling; Po was getting annoyed and said, "Any time now." "Are you sure that you don't was to take a couple steps back?" I asked for knew that are kicks are strong. "Bring it." Po positively said. I kicked my ball into the air; Po was amazed for how high it was in the air, fifteen feet to be exacted. It came down faster than lighting and I've started to jump with a twirl. The right moment came and, at the right time. I've kicked the ball toward the goal line, where Po is at.

He tried to block the incoming ball, but it was coming fast and strong; so strong that I knocked him down. I went up to him and asked, "Are you ok? I'm sorry about that." Po didn't seem to care. He asked in amazement, "That was AWESOME! How did you do that?" I was actually shocked to see how he reacted to my famous _"air kicks"_, he actually liked it. Then I responded, "It was something that done when I was on the soccer league. That was how I learned my Kung Fu skills." "That...that was unbelievable, awesome... I." Po tried to speak in excitement. I was happy for someone actually this surprised, in a good way, of my Kung Fu.

"And that's only the beginning." I concerned. I've shown him my entire tricks that I knew. I was actually surprised how amazed Po was with my tricks; he even tried some of my tricks. I was confusing to him, so I was like his teacher. After an hour, Po wanted to try my absolute famous _"air kicks"_. I warned him it's kind of dangerous and it takes years of practice,  
but he was concerned to do it. I just could say no.

"Ok, just stand over here while I stand at the goal post." I kindly ordered him. He went to the same spot where I was when I first showed him. His face was egger, ready to start, but I wasn't so sure about that. "Alright, start juggling the ball." I told him. He was confused for he didn't know how to juggle; it was much harder than he thought. So I started to say to him, "Po,  
kick the ball to me. I'll help you out." I thought that he didn't want to have help, but he looked like he did. Po kicked the ball toward me; I kicked the ball to the air and started to juggle, showing Po how to do it. He studied how it was done, so carefully he watched the ball bounced from one knee to another.

Then I warned him, "Here it comes" I lightly kicked it to him. He was so focus that he caught the ball with his knee and then started to juggle. I was excited how he was progressing with this trick, on his first time. Then I started to hear Shifu from behind me saying, "What are you two doing?" I turned around to see him. I tried to explain to him until Po accidentally kicked the ball toward me and hit me at the back of my head, causing me to blackout. I fell to the ground hard and painful. I don't know what would happen to me next.

But when I was blacked out I had a vision, it was with Mei Tong; I haven't seen her in a while. Anyway, she was saying about the attack that was happening in two day; the same message that Zeng said to Shifu only the message was from last night. She was planning about where they should enter for the attack. I didn't hear her where, but on the map she was planning to attack the by entering where I was at now, the Palace Arena. I knew that I had to be ready.


	9. Chapter 9

My vision was over by hearing Po and Shifu's voice crying out, "Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing that I saw was Po's worried face. I knew he didn't mean it, it was an accident. I stood up slowly while holding the back of my head; it was a small pain. Po was asked while apologizing, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry about. I didn't..." I nodded to understand him. I knew that he would understand that.

As soon as I finally got rid of my pain, Shifu was asking to me, "Can I talk with you for a moment?" I responded with a nod. Shifu and I started to head to the Hall of Warriors. I stopped and looked back. I saw Po, he was practicing with the soccer ball; I knew he wanted to do that _"air kick"_ so badly, but he kept on failing every single time. He was determined to get it right.  
But I heard Shifu calling me, and I returned to the direction that I was heading with Shifu. My heart was starting to have this feeling for Po; it was hard to explain, I mean he's my friend.

As soon we reached to the Hall of Warriors, Shifu asked, "What was that...thing that you were doing?" "I was doing Kung Fu with a soccer ball." I responded to him. "If you are going to do Kung Fu, you must do it the right way." He ordered. I was thinking "What the right way? I thought there was many ways to learn it." "The one way to do it for you." He said without finishing his statement. I tried to ask him, but he didn't respond to it. Then I finally gave up and headed out the room.

When I was halfway down the stairs, I saw that Po was still practicing. My mind was still racing on what Shifu said that there is only one way to learn Kung Fu, but what? Po saw me and asked, "What did Shifu wanted?" "It was nothing. Can I ask you something?" I answered with the thought in my head. "What is it?" Po wondered. "Is there only one way to learn Kung Fu?" I asked if he would help me out of my confusion. He shrugged. "Thanks anyway." I nodded. Po saw my expression on my face, full of sadness and confusion. "Is everything ok?" Po asked calmly. "Yeah. I'm just going to go for a walk." I answered. I knew that walking would calm me down and clear my mind. Po seemed to understand too.

After twenty minutes went by, I went to the same trees. It seemed like those trees where the calmest thing at the Jade Palace. I grabbed my sketch book before coming to the peach trees. I looked up at the orange-red sunset, it seemed like the day had gone by so quickly for me.  
My first day of training is gone, but at least I've still got another day. What was I going to do,  
there has to be another training that I can do.

My thoughts disappear for a moment when I heard a young male voice asking, "Do you need some help?" I knew it wasn't Po, but I turned around anyway. This man was in his mid-  
twenties, had black hair, my color eyes. He did look familiar but I've never seen him before in my life of what I've known of. "Who are you?" I asked him. "I'm Li. You seemed to be troubled so I came to help you." He answered. "Well it's just that I need a way to train myself, but I don't know what to do next." I wondered. "If I can remember my past, I used this." He concerned while giving me a long bamboo stick. I looked at it; no answered came to me. There was a confusion cloud over my head. I asked him, "What am I supposed do with this?' "Used this to defend or block from approaching items. This will give you practice with your own weapon in the future." Li answered.

Confusion came when Li said of a weapon of my own. "What weapon?" I asked him,  
but he vanished. I was calling him; I really wanted to know what he was talking about. But then a familiar voice asked, "What are you doing?" I turned around and it was Po. I was feeling embarrass that I was calling for someone that only I can see. "I was...doing nothing." I tried to cover my embarrassment. Po didn't seem to fall for it. I froze for a moment; trying think of another lie. Then my heart was giving me a guilt trip of my past. I lead out a sigh and told him,  
"I was talking to some person that only I could see." "Only you could see. How is that possible?" He asked. "Master Zuo told me it was a gift of mine." I said. Po seemed to understand it, but was also confused too.

"It sounds familiar to me, from a Kung Fu legend." Po thought. "What do you mean? I asked. "There is this warrior, the Dragon Princess, has the same gift as yours." Po stated. "The Dragon Princess? I've read about her two years ago. She did have some similarities with me, but that doesn't mean I'm her, right." I said to make sure I'm not her. "I guess." Po agreed. "Well, I got to get some sleep. _'Early to bed early to rise.'_" I quoted. "Well...I was kind of wondering...if you want to...go with me to the Pool of Sacred Tears to train." Po stuttered. "I think that sound great."I answered with a smile. "Great. Meet me at the Palace Arena at dawn." Po suggested. I nodded to agree with him. As I was walking away, I could tell he was smiling. The entire night I was thinking about him. I didn't know if I was thinking of him as a friend or something else;  
something more maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up earlier than I was supposed to. Instead of back to dreamland, I went to the Palace Arena to meditate. I started dressing into a purple-blue T-shirt with black sweatpants.  
Many minutes went by; I was focus in my inner chi until the same vision came to me. It was the one that Mei Tong was planning to attack, but she changed the time to 11:45 instead of noon and having six warriors instead of three. Now I had to be more prepare; I could take three but six would be impossible. I figure that I would need some help, but whom?

My thoughts disappeared when I heard Po was shaking me and saying, "Mel. Mel." I got while he was asking, "Are you ready?" then I remembered that the bamboo stick was still in my room; I didn't expect to be meditating for that long. "Wait one minute. I to get my bamboo stick." I concerned. As he nodded with agreement, I ran to my room to get it.

About five minutes later, I grabbed the stick. I was about to head out until I heard a woman's voice; the same voice I heard sing the familiar lullaby the other night. Instead of going ahead I decided to talk with her about my thoughts. I saw her at the baby basket again; what was it so important to her? I approached her quietly, "May I talk to you?" 'Yes you may. What do you want to talk about?" she responded. "Well, my vision was saying that Mei Tong was coming here earlier with double the warriors that she said. Who can I ask for help?" I asked. "Ask the one you been with the most." She suggested.

I thought about it for a second, until I heard Po voice calling, "Mel, where are you?" "I'll be right there." I responded. I was about to talk to her, but I found out that she vanished. I think they really want to let me figure things out for myself; them giving me clues. Anyway, I found a piece of paper on the ground, it was written in black ink saying **_"Natalie"_**. I think that it was her name; she never did say. Then I heard Po entering, "Mel, you coming." "Yeah. I'm coming." I replied as I was putting the small paper in my pants. "Well, let's go." Po said. We started to go out.

Hours went by and were only a quarter of the way there. Po said all out of breath, "Ok.  
We need to take a break." "But we're only a quarter of the way there. You can make it. Besides we had a break ten minutes ago." I complained when he started to plop down to the ground. "All right. All right." Po agreed as he started to walk again.

Finally, we made it to your destination, the Pool of Sacred Tears. Po sighed to himself, "I remember my first real training here." I kind of overheard him and made me remembered the battle tomorrow and what Natalie said. Po saw my face; it was confused, and asked, "What is it?" Then I remembered to train for tomorrow; to prepare for the attack of six warriors. ⌠We got some training to do. I'll tell you later." I suggested. "Ok." Po agreed.

We went into a resting position. I held the stick firmly in my right hand. Po was giving a serious stare, ready for training. Then both of us started to battle; both of us were skilled and serious, but at the same time were having fun. At the middle of the battle, the stick broke in half,  
but it turned out to actually be in two pieces. It made my side of the battle to be even more skilled and interesting. I wondered how this weapon would help me with my own weapon.

It was 5:00 already; I still couldn't believe that we spent that long training. At that time we were starting to head back. Just before we left, I started to understand what Natalie meant of who can help me for tomorrows event; she must have meant Po. About an hour later, we both decided to take a break; this was my chance to ask Po about tomorrow. But then I thought about that vision that only Shifu knew about that event. I really did need the help though.

I started to ask him, "Do you remember when I told you about me seeing people that only I could see." Po nodded as he remembered. "Well I kind of get visions, too." I continued. "What kind of visions are they?" Po wondered. "Current or future events. They seem to come true every time. And one's going to be true soon." I responded to him shyly, but with courage. "What do you mean?" Po wondered as I said of one was coming true. "It started two nights ago when Zeng was telling Shifu about three of Mei Tong's warriors attacking the Jade Palace tomorrow. But then, I found out this morning that she was sending six instead of three." I answered. "How many can you take?" Po asked as if he wanted to join. "Only three." I paused for a moment and responded, "I really need the help."

Po can see my expression in my eyes; it was filled with a desperate need of help. "I'll help you out. I can only take three, too." Po responded. I was filled with joy and repeatedly saying, "Thank you. Thank you so much." With that excitement I kind of gave him a hug; not really think about my action. Then I realize what I did. I got up and stated, "Ok. We need to keep going." The both of started again of our journey back. I really think he didn't mind of that hug I gave him; like he was kind of expecting it.

Finally, at 8:00, we were back at the Jade Palace. "Now remember it takes place at the Palace Arena at 11:45 in the morning and tell no one about this. Alright." I whispered to him. I knew that Shifu knew about and he wouldn't tell anyone about this. Po silently agreed, "Ok." The both of us went our separate ways to our room. I needed some sleep for the big day, but that entire night my heart was making me think about Po. I didn't know if it was a vision or if it was a dream. Maybe I like Po, but not a friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn had finally come; the sky was more of a blood red than usual. I knew that danger was almost here. I got up and put on a teal Chinese like shirt and a pair of dark blue Capri's. As I was about to leave the room, I grabbed the bamboo stick that Li gave me; I knew that I would need it. As I exited the room, I thought, "I only have about six hours until the invasion. I'll go and meditate at the peach trees."Minutes went by and I finally made it to my destination. I started to meditate; I so calm and peaceful.

About five hours had pasted forty five minutes before it started and I was still meditating.  
My peaceful moment went away when I started to hear slow and heavy footsteps approaching. I knew right way who that person was. So, I said silently while I was still meditating, "Nice of you to join, Po." Po was thinking in his mind, "How did she know it was me?" Po came up to me and started to sit down. "So, are you ready for our big battle?" Po asked me. "This only seems to be a medium battle and there might be a bigger one in the future, to my guess." I concerned. Po was a little bit confused with my part of the conversation. "Well, with only her warriors coming, I think it just seems to be a medium battle." I continued to make him understand.

"Anyways, I heard that Shifu was giving you a second chance." Po guessed. "How did you..." I was about to ask until he explained, "I just figured that Shifu would. If he gave me a second chance, he would give you one." "Yeah I guess." I sighed. Only a few minutes we were silent at the time. I broke the silences by saying, "I know that back home no one would appreciate my talent." "Why is that?" Po asked. "It's just that my parents would yell at me to not do it any more even though I was already dealing it and can't get enough of it. Only one person at the time knew about my secret." I explained. "Your master?"Po questioned. I nodded sadly for I do miss him; he was like a father to me.

"I just wish that no one can keep a secret. Then there will be no lying." I wished silently.  
As I turned my head to the mountain on my right, Po looked at me, thinking about what I had wished. Then he put his hand on my left shoulder; I got me out of my thoughts. Po put his hand down and stated in a low tone, "Mel, theirs...something I want to tell you." "Yes." I responded in a soft voice. He was speechless for a second and continued, "I've..." I interrupted him by hearing some gongs in the distance. "We half to go. Now!" I exclaimed in a loud voice. We got up and ran to the Palace Arena. At the time we were running I was hoping that no one knew what was going on.

Finally, after two minutes went by, we were at the Palace Arena. It was odd because it was silent and no one was there. I was starting to think that my vision wouldn't come true. It change when the six warriors appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the both of us. We saw that each two pairs of Mei Tong's warriors were gorillas, crocodiles, and leopards. No one moved for a moment, until the one crocodile came charging at me. I started the attack of the battle and then everyone began as well. Each time someone was charging at me from behind, Po would stop then and I would always return the gesture by stopping the charging warriors from behind him.

About a half an hour later, the battle was over. I took down more than I expect to deal with, four to be exacted. Po was kind of studded with how many I dealt with. Then the both of us heard someone speaking in a congratulating voice, "Well done, you two." We turned around and saw that it was Shifu on the steps. He had a smile on his face, the first time I've actually seen him smile in my entire time here. He came down the steps slowly while he asked, "Po, how many did you take?" "Just two, Mel took down more though." Po stated. "Really?" Shifu questioned while looking at me. I'm guessing that he wanted to see if I really did take that many.  
I nodded, "Yes, Shifu. But what about that test I had to take?" "You just did it. Please come with me I need to speak with you privately." Shifu said while walking up the stairs. At that time I was wondering what Shifu wanted to say to me that needed to be private.

About a minute went by and we were in the Hall of Warriors. Shifu asked, "Melody, do you know what your destiny is?" "Yes. Having a job like everyone else" I answered that I knew about my future. "I mean before you live in San Francisco." Shifu corrected me. "What are you talking about? I've lived in San Francisco all my life. That has always been my path." I stated.  
"You only lived there for seventeen years and six months." Shifu told me. I was starting to think that he was lying. "So where did live for last six months?" I asked. "Here, at the Jade Palace.  
Waiting your destiny to come at the appropriate age." Shifu answered. I was confused of me living here for a small period of time. "And my destiny is?" I wondered; my mind wanted to know what it was. "To be the Dragon Princess." Shifu answered. My mind was spinning that my future was to be a Dragon Princess and no one told me about it this for the last eighteen years that I've lived. I felt like I was about to faint for the shocking news that I never knew.


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean that I'm the Dragon Princess?" I questioned. "It has been your destiny since you were born." Shifu stated. "But the legend that I've read about two years ago said that the Dragon Princess was born by two warriors from different cultures. My parents hate Kung Fu and are both born and raised in America." I said in a low tone to tell Shifu that he was wrong about my past. "That's not your parents that I'm talking about. Your mother was born in America and your father was born here, in China." Shifu answered with anger to his voice.  
"What do you mean?"I asked in a silent, calm tone to not make Shifu angry.

Shifu thought his story of the past, trying to remember that time for it was so long ago.  
He started in a calming voice, "About twenty years ago, Natalie was trained by Master Zuo and at your age, she came to China to learn from me. But before she approached the thousand steps to the Jade Palace, the Valley of Peace was being attacked by the Seven Crocodile Bandits; the most fearsome warriors at the time. She tried everything to keep the peace to the valley, but she couldn't do it alone. So I send one of student, Li. That is when they first met."

"I still don't understand how that answers my question." I interrupted the flashback. "I haven't quite finished my story." Shifu quietly said. I started to be quiet; I didn't want to make Shifu mad like I did on my first day. Shifu continued, "Anyway, when the battle had ended,  
Natalie was injured and Li healed her. In that time, they started out to be good friends. But then only half the year later they were in love, Natalie never really did see at first but then she was in its charming spell. Three months later, in September, they were married; it was a grand day for everyone. In the cold mid-February, they had a child, you. You were always quiet and good.  
They loved you very much."

"If they loved me, why was I sent to San Francisco?" I questioned as I was interrupting again;  
my mind was full of questions, racing to get out. "If you let me finish, I will answered your question." Shifu told me with an annoyed tone. "Please, continue."I quietly nodded. Shifu said,  
"They did love you very much and they would let nothing happen to you. Six months since you were born, Tai Lung, my son, came to the Jade Palace, but he was not alone, he was with Mei Tong. Mei Tong did love Tai Lung at the time but he never loved her back, he only cared for the Dragon Scroll. Mei Tong was a distraction to let Tai Lung get the scroll. Your parents fought her, but she was more skilled and trickier. After Tai Lung was dealt with I went out help your parents, but...I was too late."

"You mean Mei Tong...killed my parents." I sighed. "Yes, I knew that I could not take care of you after what had happened. So, I went to San Francisco and gave you to my friend,  
Master Zuo. He took you to a family that had some similarities, same hair and eye color, so you wouldn't know the difference. I'm guessing that your adopted parents never told you about your past." Shifu told the rest of his story. I nodded in that he was right; I didn't remember that my adopted parents told me both that past. But I didn't know that if he was telling the truth or if he was lying.

I curiously asked, "How do I know this is true? And how do you even I'm the right person?" "You have your mother's necklace. I know that necklace anywhere." Shifu answered while looking at the necklace I got from Master Zuo when he died. "She always was wearing that everyday till you have come the age to receive it. Which I have something to give to you now that you are old enough to own it." He continued as he was walking down the hall. I was curious to see what he was getting, so I followed him.

He went thirty steps forward and turned to his right. There, it was a small rectangular,  
box that was jade green with a small golden dragon on it. He grabbed the box and faced towards me. He opened it slowly, getting my mind to be impatient to find out what was inside. It turned out to be that it looked like to be two fans; both green with wooden rods, a pink peach blossom painting on each of them and green silk ribbons hanging down at the bottom. I looked at it as I was thinking that why I need this or what it was for. "This is a shanzi or iron fans; it was design by your parents after you were born for Oogway had said that you were the Dragon Princess. Hope you will be proud of your destiny." Shifu exclaimed.

In my mind, I didn't know if I was supposed to be proud of the destiny that I never even knew. But to make Shifu in a good mood, I took the shanzi's and silently thanked him as I left the room. When I went through the door I saw that everything was empty, like nothing ever happened. The warriors Po and I fought where gone even Po was not there as well. As I headed to the calming peach trees to clear my mind I finally knew that my life was actually hidden all this time. I still couldn't understand why no one had told me about my past earlier so that I would not be so confused of it.


	13. Chapter 13

As I was at the peach trees, I tried to get that moment out of my head; my past and my destiny that I never knew, but just could not get the image and sound of the truth out of my mind.  
Even the shanzi's that Shifu gave me wouldn't let the truth get out of my head. I didn't know what to do, until I heard the same footsteps from this morning but lighter steps. I turned around to see Po's face; I could tell he was in a good mood but he had something else on his mind and I didn't know about it. I sighed, "Hi, Po." "Hey." Po responded in the same tone as me as he started to sit down next to me.

There was a silence between us; we aren't usually this silent even when we first met. Po broke the silence bond by asking, "So what did Shifu want to talk to you about?" Instead of responding by voice, I showed him the fans that I received from Shifu. He was kind of stunted to see them. I finally spoke, "Shifu gave them to me. It was part of what I was supposed to be." Po looked at me with confusion on what was I talking about. So I continued to let him understand,  
"I'm the Dragon Princess. My birth parents design it for me when I was born." Po thought it was a good thing by saying in a positive tone, "Whoa really...that's cool!" But to me, it wasn't the greatest thing to happen.

Po saw that my news wasn't exciting to me so he had asked, "Why are you not happy with your news? I think that would be awesome." "It's just that...my life was a secret from me. I've never really expect it to happened." I answered in a quiet tone. "Why did they keep it from you in the first place?" Po asked while looking at me. "I don't know; my mind is in knots of angry and sadness; I don't really know how I'm should feel about this. I mean lies that I would expect it from me, but from other's that has lies about my past..." I said with anger and sadness. I was so frustrated with my life that I wanted to cry. Po felt my sadness; he wrapped his arms around me to make my pain go away. This time, I didn't feel awkward like it did yesterday.  
I really did need that; it helped me with the pain but didn't entirely heal it.

Po was sighing to himself, like he had a problem of his own but his seemed to be a different topic. Po was about to speak but then he stopped himself. "What is it?" I questioned.  
"Mel. Remember that I was about to tell you before we left." Po asked to have my memory going. "Yeah...what were you about to say?" I asked silently. Before Po answered my question,  
he looked at my eyes, so calm and gentle. He was lost in their spell, until I woke him, "Po, are you ok?" "It's just that...well...umm...I just can't stop thinking of you. Ever since we first met I couldn't get you off my mind. You're so kind and beautiful, I was thinking _'how could someone love her, would like someone like me?'_" I could see why he had stuttered when he first talked to me, he loved me. I could tell he was telling the truth by his green eyes, so honest and kind.

My question was do I love him back? I finally spoke truthfully, "I thought that I was feeling the same but I'm not sure if I want to deal with new things at the moment." I turned my head away so the Po would not be upset for I said that last part. After I turned my head, it seemed that Po didn't care for what I've said, even if the last part meant I was not looking for a relationship at that time. I felt his hand touching my hand; it was warm but also caring. Maybe I could change my mind of the relationship.

I turned my head back to face Po, I found out that we were closer than usual; our eyes seem to saying the same thing. Both of eyes started to close, slowly moving closer. We were lips distance apart, just about to kiss and I pulled myself away for another vision was coming to me.  
In my heart, it was whining, _"No, not now. You were so close."_ But this seemed to be important.  
Po was calling, "Mel, Mel." I shook myself out of my vision and looked at Po, realizing that we didn't kiss. I started to say as the both of us got up, "I need to talk to Shifu." "Why?" Po asked.  
"It's very important."I responded. I started to walk out; I stopped for a second, and headed back to Po. I gave him a small peck on the check and started back to tell Shifu.

After a few minutes went by I found Shifu in the Training Hall, he was mediating. I really didn't want to disturb him but this was an emergency. "Shifu. Shifu." I silently called him.  
I didn't know if he had heard me, but then I heard him asking, "What is your purpose for being here at this hour?" "Shifu, a vision had came to me. It was terrible." I explained with terror.  
"What was it?" Shifu asked. I thought for a moment, trying to think of the vision. I finally started, "I saw that Mei Tong was planning to attack, but not here. She was planning to attack at my neighborhood. I'm thinking that it may be a trap so I was thinking maybe..." Shifu interrupted me by saying, "No one is going to be involved with this event."

I was confused by what he meant. "We would only protect the valley here." Shifu stated.  
"But Shifu, people there will be in danger. Don't just do it for them, do it for Master Zuo and my mother how had helped you and the Valley of Peace over the years." I tried to talk him into it. He didn't respond back. I stated as I stormed out of the room, "If you won't help me, then I will fight Mei Tong _**alone**_."


	14. Chapter 14

After I left the room I was right for one thing; I was going back to San Francisco, to fight Mei Tong, I started to head to my room and started to pack for the long journey. As I entered my room I grabbed the few clothes that were on the floor. But I found out that there was only one pair of clothes left, it was a sea green Chinese like shirt almost like the one that I was wearing and a long loose black shirt so I started to change for the battle. After I changed, I looked at the full length mirror on the opposite side of the room. I looked exactly like the girl in the book that I've read two years ago. Then I thought in my head, _"I'm not like her, I am her.  
She is me."_

Po was coming into my room but my mind was so clouded for me notice. Before Po spoke was thinking of how I looked, so beautiful and elegant. Po finally spoke, "Mel." I turned around while walking to pack some more, "I wish that I could talk, but need to go." "Go? Go where?" "Back to San Francisco." I answered while continuing to pack. "Why are you going back?" Po asked. "It's very important and I must do it alone." I answered while I was exiting the room with my packed backpack. Po was still confused of my answer and he followed me to ask,  
"What are you talking about?" I didn't responded back; I ignored him and still kept going to the exit of the Jade Palace. I wish I could tell him but the sooner I got there the better.

But before I could reach the handles of doors, Po touched my left shoulder while turning me around. Po asked me in loud tone, "Mel, what is going on? Why are you leaving?" I wish I could keep going but Po had anger in his eyes; it was the first time I saw him this angry. I finally answered everything that I knew so far, "I had a vision that Mei Tong was going to attack my neighborhood. That's why had to talk to Shifu, but he turned me down that he would only protect the Valley of Peace. So I said that I was going to fight Mei Tong alone."

"What? Mel you can't do that!" Po shockingly exclaimed. "And why not? Mei may be strong and skilled, but I'm as skilled and as strong as her." I said with anger. "It's not just that." Po told me but then he stopped himself. I saw that he had a sign of death in his face. "I see, but I need to do this for my neighborhood." I silently stated. "At least let me go with you." Po considered. "No, I stated that I was doing this alone and I've always keep my promise." I told him. Po was about say something but he looked at my eyes, they saying the same thing. He finally insisted, "Fine, if that's what you want."

I was about turn around until I thought it may be the last time I would be here, meaning the last time I would see Po. I turned back and wrapped my arms around him. He gave me the same gesture as well. Then the both of us went our separate ways, Po heading back to his room while I was on my way to San Francisco. I stopped as soon as the doors loudly shut themselves; I turned around to have my last look at the place that helped me to bring the spirit of Kung Fu back to me. But the really person that helped me was Po, helping with my training and my feelings. I silently said but only I could hear, _"Thank you so much, Po."_ I continued my journey to the biggest battle of my life. I finally got to the dock's of the valley and sailed away to my destination. I saw my past flashing before me the entire time of my journey.

Two days later, I woke up on the boat and saw the Golden Gate Bridge; I realized that I was back in San Francisco. As soon as we ported at a dock in Chinatown, I started to head to my neighborhood; I knew that it was only a few miles away. Half an hour later, I stopped for a moment to think about my plans for attack. Then I started to get a vision, I could hear what they were saying. Mei commanded, "It's not here. Tell me where the secret to Kung Fu for the Dragon Princess is." "What are you talking about?" a female voice questioned. "We don't know anything about it." a male voice explained. I recognized those voices, it was my adopted parents;  
they were captured and all tied up, but my question was where they were taken. I knew it wasn't my house.

Then Mei Tong yelled, "I know that Master Zuo hid the necklace which holds the secret for the Dragon Princess in here and the girl didn't have it. So where is it?" Then my vision disappeared from me, at least I knew they were at. But before I left, I was wondering what the secret was. I never knew about the secret to Kung Fu for the Dragon Princess, I looked at my necklace and saw nothing at the front. I took it off to see it from the back, I did see something some silver writing. It was small but big enough to see that it had said, **_"Courage, Trust, and Love is what Kung Fu is made of, not the Skill or Strength."_** Good thing that the necklace was hidden when Mei Tong capture me. Now I started to head to the location where Mei Tong took my parents, Master Zuo's place, the battle was about to begin.


	15. Chapter 15

After ten minutes had passed by, I finally made it to Master Zuo's place, same as it had been but the door was busted open. It has been years since I actually had my eyes on that place; even if I just past it for school, I never dare to look at it. That's was not important any more, I need to rescue my adopted parents and stop Mei Tong's terror. I slowly climbed the staircase to the door. The door squeaked as I slowly opened the door big enough for me to slip though; in my mind, I was really hoping that Mei didn't hear that.

I didn't mind to close the door for it may of cause a louder squeak. The room seemed black dark though the hallway, but there was a small light ahead. I quietly and slowly headed straight for the light, I figure that door was the room that Master Zuo trained me, it was hard to tell because it was years that I've been inside the place. Luckily I was right, that light was showing the room, the same as it has always been. I saw a couple of her warriors were at the right of the room, sleeping, while my parents were at the left of the room tied up like in my vision. I had to find way to save them and I saw my answer.

I knew that the kitchen was a pathway to the training room and my parents were by it. I went through the pathway to the kitchen and through the kitchen quickly but quietly as well. I lightly tapped my mom's shoulder, hard enough to startle her. I had to shush her to not wake up the warriors. I took one of the iron fans out from the side of pocket of my backpack and open it to cut them loose. While I was trying to cutting my dad saw my weapon and yelled silently,  
"Why do you have an iron fan?" "It was a gift to me. Now please be quiet or Mei's warriors would wake up." I silently argued. "Who gave it to you?" Dad argued back. "What's more important? Who gave me the iron fans or you two getting out of here." I silently stated. He said nothing else.

I finally cut the rope and my parents were free. But one of the warriors must have good hearing because he heard the rope break and woke up. He warned the other warriors and I knew that they would get Mei Tong. I told my parents, "Run!" All of us escaped the house but some warriors that were hiding around the place appeared and surrounded us. There was no escape, I knew I couldn't do Kung Fu around them or my secret would be out. Mei tong came from behind us, approaching normally. She questioned, "You think that you were going to away with your parents and the secret to Kung Fu, little Dragon Princess."

When she said those words, I was in shock that my secret was out to my parents. I saw my parent exasperation on their face, shocked and angry; I didn't know what was worse. But I was more focus on my mission. I saw that Mei Tong knew my weakness, my secret that I never told my parents about. She grinned to my parents, "Oh you don't know? She started learning it when she was sixteen, and still does it." I was furious with her words, saying my secret to my parents, who hate even the word Kung Fu. I saw on my dad's face that he was angry with me,  
but my mom had a face that she already knew.

Mei was about to continue with spilling my secrets until I started to fight with her. This fight stopped for a brief moment as I commanded to my parents, "Go now!" My dad seemed to about to start yelling at me but my mom stopped him by grabbing his wrist and started to run to our house. They were blocked by a few of her warriors; I had to stop fighting Mei Tong to help my parents. For the first time though my parent's eyes, they saw me do Kung Fu. They never knew that I was that skilled. I was using the iron fans that I've got to block and used everything else to attack. As soon as their paths were cleared, my parents were finally heading their way home.

I knew that they would be safe because they stopped chasing them by Mei Tong's orders.  
Instead they were coming at me, about a dozen of them charging at me. I've had do everything that I've learned for that entire month two years ago and the two days of training that I did. I still was skilled and graceful. Unfortunately, there was too many to deal with I just could not take them all. I had fallen down and the last two warriors picked me up by grabbing my arms. Then Mei Tong saw that my necklace was hanging out of my shirt. She grabbed it and pulled it off with mighty force. I could not fight back to retrieve it for I was too weak.

"Finally, the secret to Kung Fu for the Dragon Princess is mine!" She stated with joy.  
Then her smile turned into a frown by looking all over the jade green heart-shaped pendent. "There's nothing there." She finally stated. She looked at me that I had hidden the secret from her. "**YOU BRAT!** Where is the secret?" she screamed. I saw the secret on the pendent; it looked like only the true Dragon Princess can see. I didn't answer back.

"I don't understand why you're the Dragon Princess and not me. My parents were from different culture and my skills and strengths are the same as yours. How can that be?" she stated.  
Then I remembered what the secret said and answered silently, "It's not's the strength or skill.  
It"s your love, trust and courage to Kung Fu. And your only love to Kung Fu is by that evil, Tai Lung who never loved you back." The last part really made Mei Tong mad by yelling, "Why you little..." It looked like she was about to give me a nerve attack by the look in her eyes. My question was who was going to save me from this and would this be the end of my life. I didn't know what to do now for I was still weak. I was hoping for a miracle.


	16. Chapter 16

Only a few seconds went by and I was not motionless. I was wondering of why it was that. Then I heard some laughing, a male voice to be exact; my mind was wondering who that voice was until the voice laughed, "Stop." It came to me, it was Po. I was excited to see him but why was he was here. By the time Po had power punched Mei Tong to the park on the other side of the street; I got my strength back and kicked the other warriors to let me go. I grabbed both of my fans and the necklace and walked to Po. My mind was filled with question on why he was here.

"Po."I silently called him. He turned around, he seemed happy to see myself alive for what had happened to me. Po started slowly walking towards me; the both for us wrapped each other's arms around another. It was like we haven't seen each other in years. Then we stopped and started to talk. "Po, what are you doing here?" I asked him in a cheerful tone; I wasn't mad about him coming, he had saved my life. "Shifu sent me." he answered. My mind was confused because Shifu had turned me down on my mission and let Po have his.

"But how..."I was answer until Mei Tong and two of her warriors returned to the scene.  
Po and I were ready to fight. "Oh, the Dragon Princess has a little help from her panda boyfriend." Mei Tong sassed. I had to find way to get rid of her for good. I whispered to Po,  
"Take the two warriors; I'll take care of Mei Tong." Po agreed to my suggestion. Both of us started to fight our enemies we had decided. Po was skilled at his fight, almost like he did at his first battle with Tai Lung.

My battle seemed easy to me and Mei Tong. While I was fighting, I was trying to think of a way to stop her, but all in mind was that soccer training. That's when it hit me, all the soccer tricks that I knew, that will help me a lot. I did all of the tricks and that made her weak, I used my hip bumps, it was strong, to push Mei Tong three blocks down; into a tree at the corner. At that time, Po was finished with his fight and saw Mei Tong coming back. I did see her come and backed a few steps, she came at least five feet close to me and I came charging to her. Po thought I was crazy until I had _"air kicked"_ Mei right on her jaw, forcing her to go straight into the air.

While looking up into the sky, I realized that she would come back and I didn't know what to do to get rid of her for good. But my plan wasn't complete when I saw Mei hurling towards the ground that I stood on. Po moved me out the way for my safety. She crashed four feet into the black street. Moments later Mei slowly got out of the pit while stating with moans of pain, "You...can't beat me. You're just a stupid...little...girl." "I'm not a stupid little girl. I'm the Dragon Princess." I said while remembering about her want to be the Dragon Princess.

Those words made her furious and she came charging slowly at me. She grabbed my wrist, making me drop both of my fans. "You can never be the Dragon Princess, if you're dead." She threatened at me. "Let her go!" Po demanded. Mei looked at him and joked, "And what are you going to do about it? Sit on me to death." "No. This!" he stated as he got me loose from her clenches of her death and did his famous Wuxi finger hold on her right hand. Mei Tong was in a shock of the deadly finger hold, but she stated, "Is this how it would end? You, defeating me when it's the Dragon Princess's battle." Then she looked at me standing behind Po and continued, "You are just a coward, like your parents and your master."

I was mad like no one could imagine. Po stated, "I'm not going to defeat you, me and Mel are." As I came from behind, I went to her left hand and did the exacted same formation as Po by making the hold to be very strong. Before we began, I whispered to her, "You had messed with the wrong kind of people." As we put our pinkies down at five seconds difference, while both of us stated at five seconds apart, "Skadoosh." Causing a big golden glow, pushing us back six feet away from where we stand. That was the last of Mei Tong's terror for me to see.

After it had happened, Po started to get up and he pulled me up. I had never seen anything like that in my life. "Are you alright?" Po asked which made me change the subject in my mind. "Yeah. I'm fine." I answered with a smile. Then we heard some voices in the beyond,  
it was my adopted parents. They had come back to see if I was alive. They were running towards me and giving me hug for they were worried and asking over and over, "Are you alright? Are you ok?" "Yes. Yes, guy's I'm fine." I repeatedly answered. They stopped for a moment as they say Po; they had never seen a panda like him. "Uh...guy's this is Po, my close friend." I greeted to them for Po. "Well it's nice to see you, Po. But I think we will be going back to our original lives." My dad told him. "Our original lives? I don't want that." I said to him. "It can't be that way for her, she's the Dragon Princess." Mom stated.

As my parents were arguing, I asked Po, "How did you get Shifu to let you go on your mission?" Po said, "After Shifu found out that you were going alone, he told me to go to help you. But there is a price for it." "What price?" I asked him. "You half to stay and live in the world you were born in." Po said. "What about my graduation?" I asked when I remembered the graduation that happens in a week. "We can stay here for you to pack, but no longer than eight days as Shifu commanded." Po told the plan. I was laughing for that last part Po said in a funny voice.

Finally my parent's stopped their arguing and we said that I had to go back to China after the graduation. My parents actually agreed with the plan that we had, my mom said it was for that it was for the best. I was starting to think that she actually knew my secret and didn't tell my dad about it. So at that time till graduation Po and I stayed at my house and started to pack while I was getting ready for the graduation and the family party after the graduation.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Author Note: the song in this chapter is not owned by me and don't get harshed on me when the speach need to be longer, i've never writen a speach before so I did my best at it. thanks and enjoy this chapter.  


* * *

The week seemed to go by so fast for planning the after graduation party and me getting ready for graduation. I basically spent all week for the speech for the graduation also working on the surprise entertainment for the graduation but only my parents, the school and I who it is; Po was confused. Finally, Saturday had finally come, the big day. Every guest was a family member to the graduation student, all of them waiting patiently of the ceremony to begin. My family and Po were at the middle row of the bleachers. Then a song finally played as the students slowly arrived in purple and white cap and gowns.

Finally after ten minutes, every student sat down. All Po saw was purple cap tops, not knowing where I was. Everyone was silent when they saw a tall man went to the podium and spoke in a loud tone, "Welcome everyone to the class of 2009's graduation. Before we begin, I would like to thank the students and parents here who had worked hard through the years to make this graduation a good one. Now please welcome Miss. Melody Johnson for she has prepared a speech for the class of 2009." Everyone saw me getting up and walking to the podium they were clapping with joy. As soon as I got up to the podium, the man left and everyone was silent.

"Thank you, Principle Mason." I thanked him. When I looked up I saw that everyone was glaring at me, egger for me to begin. I felt nervous for what I had written, but before I began I saw Po, smiling at me. I knew he had helped me with my speech problem for speaking to them. I lead out a big sigh and started saying,

_"As I've been though the last few days, I had realized that you should follow your dream that you want. If you want to be an artist or a Kung Fu master, go with it. No one is in charge of you. A wise person had told me, 'Your mind may do the thinking, but your heart is where decisions are made.' Follow your heart with the dream that you decide. And even if you fail,  
keep on trying till you do."_

Every person in the gym cheered for when I finally ended my speech. It seemed to be the best speech that they had ever heard in the years of past graduation. I thanked them over the loud clapping of the people and went to my seat. Over the last hour and a half with the diplomas being passed out to the student's in alphabetic order, Principle Mason raised himself up for the last time.  
He had spoken, "Now the class of 2009 has finally graduated. But before we could end this we would like to present our surprise entertainment. Please welcome again Miss. Johnson, for singing her first place song from the talent show last March."

Everyone cheered as I came from my seat and walking to the stage again. During that time, Po asked the lady that had red hair and green eyes, which it was my Aunt Ann, "She can sing?" I forgot that I never told Po about my singing talent. "Yes, a voice like an angel." She smiled. I toke my cap off and put it on the floor while grabbing the microphone. Everyone was silent while waiting for the music to start. It had finally begun with the sound of a guitar strumming; it was **_"Here I am."_**

I sang in the sweetest tone with my eyes close, _"They tell you a good girl is quiet. That you should never ask why, cause it only makes it harder to fit in. You should be happy, excited,  
even if you're just invited, cause the winners need someone to clap for them. It's so hard just waiting, in a line that never moves, it's time you started making, your own rules._

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left. With your last breath, so here I am, here I am. make em listen, cause there is no way you'll be ignored, not anymore. So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am._

_You only get one life to work it, so who cares if it's not perfect, I say it's close enough to perfect for me. Why should you hide from the thunder and the lightening that your under,  
cause there ain't nobody else you want to be._

_If how your living isn't working, there's one thing that will help, you gotta finally just stop searching, to find yourself._

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left, with your last breath, so here I am, here I am, make em listen. Cause there is no way you'll be ignored, not anymore, so here I am, here I am, here I am._

_The world better make some room, yea move over, over, cause your coming through, cause your coming through._

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left, with your last breath, here I am, here I am, make em listen. Cause there is no way you'll be ignored, not anymore. So here I am, here I am, here I am,  
here I am, here I am."_

When I finally finished the song, every single person in the clapped and cheered, I smiled with joy. I even saw Po clapping for he had never heard a voice like that in his life. They loved my voice; they could have mistaken that I was a famous singer. Every student finally got up at once at threw their caps into the air. I grabbed mine from the floor at tossed it to join the others.

After a few minutes later, through the crowds of people, egger to finally leave the school.  
As I left the gym I couldn't find were my family was over the sea of people, I tried to find them and people were congratulating me on my song that I sang so well. Finally, I had found Po, I tried to call him but the other voices were too loud for my voice to get through. Po had finally saw me and tried to get through the crowd.

He had finally came to me, hugging and congratulating me with my speech and my song.  
He surprisingly asked, "How come you never told me that you could sing especially like that before?" I shrugged. "Well, you were amazing." He told me as he kissed the top of my head; I had never felt his kiss before. Po finally leads me to my happy family member; they were congratulating on everything that I've done at that time. After twenty minutes of talking we had finally heading out of the school and going to my house.


	18. Chapter 18

After thirty minutes of walking from the school, we made it to my house. It took us only a few minutes to enter the small door into the shop. As I entered the shop there were purple and white streamers across the small shop and a big banner saying **_"Congratulation and Farewell Melody"_** I went to my room for a bit to get out of my graduation gown. I was wearing a jade green Chinese like dress with gold. My entire family and my friends gave me money, they figure that I didn't need any electronically objects for where I was going, and some Chinese like clothes as well.

Basically, the party was kind of dull, but at least I got to see my family for the last time.  
It was already 8:00 and almost all of the family and my friends were gone; I had gone upstairs to pack up a few things, but when I was done I went to my balcony to think of my new life.  
Meanwhile, down at the shop, Po was helping out with my parents with cleaning up from the party. My Aunt Ann was about to leave when she started to tell a little girl at the age of seven who looked almost like her, "Diane, don't forget to tell Melody good bye." "Where is she,  
mom?"Diane asked. "I don't know. Maybe Po knows. Go ask him." Aunt Ann suggested. Diane walked towards Po and asked the same question that she asked her mom.

Po knew where I was and leads her to my room. When they arrived at my room and saw me at my balcony. When I heard Diane cried, "Melody!" I was out of my thoughts and saw only Diane, Po was about to head back to the shop until he heard me talking to Diane. "I came to say good bye." She said while hugging me as a sign that she will miss me so much. I gave the same gesture back to her while silently saying good bye. Po was looking through a small opening of my door. "Mel, I want to be like you with your Kung Fu skills when I get older." Diane hoped. I knew that I told her of what I do and she did look determined to do it. I finally told her, "Well if you want to do it, then you got to work hard and follow that dream."

Diane seemed to be really excited with her doing crazy Kung Fu moves and making fighting cries while heading out the door. When she had left the room I was giggling to myself for her crazy moves; reminding me on my past when I first started. It disappeared from me when I saw Po at the doorway; he was smiling when he saw my smile. I nodded to him to come in; he went to the window of where my balcony and I was at. "All my life, I've thought I was different from everyone, I guess that I've was right about that." I thought to Po. "But you turned out to be a skilled and beautiful warrior." Po said.

"Not everyone could see that like you, Po. Some people didn't really expect for me to be like that. I did felt like an outcast at that time." I told him. "I remembered about a year ago, when I found out that I was the Dragon Warrior, I did feel misplace when I started, but I just kept my hopes up and here I am, still skilled and still loving it." Po said to cheer me up. It did make me smile, and Po had smile back. Then the old feelings we had earlier, before the battle, came back to us. I could tell that we were really in love; we just never admit it to one another. Once again, we were close to each other, slowly moving towards one another; I hoping that this time no visions would interrupt this moment. Finally, a kiss that I would never expect was there, it was very passion and so sweet.

It only lasted for a minute with my mom interrupted us by calling from downstairs, "Mel,  
don't forget you wanted to go somewhere before you left." "I be back in a half an hour." I told Po while getting into the room through my window. Po was actually curious for I was going; I never told anyone except my mother, I could trust her to not tell anyone. I went through the house and shop and finally into the dark but light outside world.

I grabbed my bike and started heading to Master Zuo's place, which was on the way to the flower shop and the cemetery. I've stopped at the flower shop to get peach blossoms and I finally stopped at the cemetery. I grabbed and slowly opened the black metal gates. I glided the cemetery, slowly looking at the night-time yard. Finally I've made it to a small red Chinese pagoda; it had a picture of Master Zuo. I've placed the flowers that I've got earlier on the ground and silently thanked him for that entire he has done for me.

Then I heard a rock move from behind me, started to think that it may be Po so I questioned, "Po? Is that you?" I was starting to freak out a bit for no answer back to me. It really turned out to be Po. I came up to him and asked, "Do you always come from behind to scare me or just because you care about me." "I don't just care for you." Po answered. Then he came close to my face and silently continued, "It's because I love you." "I think that I love you, too" I silently responded back. Then our lips touch each other's lips, with it being another kiss. I was like the first kiss, but much stronger with love. After we kissed, Po silently stated, "Come on,  
let's get you home." Then the both of us started to head back to my place.

Finally, my last day in San Francisco finally came. My parents, Sue, Tammy, Po and I were at the dock. I only had two boxes and a bag to be on the boat. I gave my friends a hug and promised them that I would write letters to them each month. Then I had said a good bye to my parents and thanked them for taking care of me for the seventeen years and six months with them. Then Po and I started to head for the boat. As we left, we waved to the people that I would miss. I was starting to think that my new life would be a good thing for that I can do the thing I love and be with the one I love. Now I had found my adventure that I was searching for.

**The End**

* * *

**_ Author's note: I would like to thank everyone for giving me so much support for my first Fan Ficton._  
**


End file.
